Mistake
by Attenia
Summary: Word of Legolas' death reaches Imladris. Aragorn doesn't want to live without his best friend, and his family's efforts to console him aren't enough to change his mind. Unknown to Aragorn, it was all a mistake, and Legolas is riding hard to tell him, but will he arrive in time to save his friend? OOC Aragorn. Trigger warnings for suicide attempt.


Aragorn walked slowly toward Elrond's office, wondering what he'd done wrong. He'd never seen Glorfindel looking so grave, even after the incident when he'd had to report to his Ada that he'd accidentally burned down the stables.

He dragged his feet, but the door loomed in front of him all too soon. It didn't matter that he was a grown man. He couldn't bear to disappoint his father.

To his surprise, Elladan and Elrohir were also there. They both quickly turned away when he entered. Were they _crying_?

"Ada? El? What is it?"

Neither of the twins responded to the nickname that Aragorn had always used to refer to both of them, but Elrond stood up, coming around and taking his hand. "Come and sit down, Estel."

His alarm mounting by the second, Aragorn did as he was bid. "Ada?" Terror was rising inside him. What had happened?

"Estel, I have just received a letter from Greenwood. Legolas and his warriors were in a particularly bad fight with the spiders. Apparently, they have developed a new kind of venom. Legolas was bitten. As of yet, there is no cure. I'm so sorry, ion nin. Legolas died."

Aragorn gaped at his Ada. No, it couldn't be true. "What?"

"Legolas is dead, Estel."

He shook his head. No. This wasn't real. Legolas couldn't die.

"We're so sorry, brother."

Suddenly, the twins' arms were around him, and they weren't bothering to hide their tears anymore. Their grief broke through the last barrier of disbelief Aragorn had been clinging to, and pain swamped him.

"No… please… no, Ada, there must be some mistake."

Elrond pulled him into a crushing hug. "I wish there was, ion nin. I wish there was."

Aragorn shook with sobs, squeezing his eyes shut as despair swamped him. His best friend was gone. Legolas was as much a brother to him as Elladan and Elrohir… and now, Aragorn would never see him again.

He wasn't sure how long he remained in his family's embrace, but at some point, he found himself pulling free. He couldn't stay here. He needed to be alone, to think. They resisted letting him go.

"Estel, what can we do? Speak to us." Elrohir's pleading eyes had him on the brink of breaking down again. Aragorn shook his head, clamping his mouth shut. It was too much, he couldn't bear it.

He ran straight to his chambers, slamming the door behind him. Here his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. He screamed, hoping it would ease some of his pain and grief, but it did nothing. Legolas' loss was like a dagger lodged in his insides, and there was no way to pull it out.

No way except one.

Aragorn grasped at the thread of hope. He'd always hoped that he would die without ever having to say goodbye to his best friend, but Legolas had been severely wounded on a number of occasions. He'd had to consider what he would do if Legolas didn't make it.

He cast around, but found that his knives and sword had all mysteriously disappeared. Ada had probably asked Glorfindel to take them while Aragorn was out of his room, which told him his family wasn't as oblivious to his thoughts as he'd have liked.

No matter. There was a tall cliff overlooking many sharp rocks not too far from here. Could he make it? He felt like he wouldn't be able to take a single step without the pain crippling him. He'd been hurt before, but nothing hurt like this. Would that this was a physical injury.

Aragorn stumbled out of his room. He didn't know if anyone bothered him as he wove his way to the stables like a drunk man. His eyes were too blurred with tears to discern the difference between people and walls right now.

He grabbed the first horse he came across in the stables and set off at a gallop. He wanted only for his pain to end.

The ride to the cliff didn't take long. Aragorn took the tack off the horse. It would find its own way back to Imladris. His step was suddenly sure as he walked swiftly to the edge of the cliff. Sweet release was in sight.

He was mere steps away when something hit him so hard that he was sent tumbling sideways, rolling backward, away from the edge.

"No, Estel!"

He blinked up to see Elladan's face above his.

"Let me go, El," he mumbled.

"And let you kill yourself? I don't think so, brother."

"You don't understand… I'm not an elf… it's not as easy for me as it would be for you. Please, El, I can't, it hurts too much."

"Legolas would want you to live."

Aragorn flinched at the sound of his friend's name. "I don't care. Let me go, El!"

He started to struggle fiercely, but Elladan held him down easily.

"Let me go, let me go! I don't want to live, not without him!"

He managed to twist from Elladan's grip and lunged for the edge of the cliff, but once again, he was hit by something firm and warm, pinning him down. Yet Elladan was still on the ground, recovering from the kick Aragorn had unknowingly delivered in his mad dash to escape.

"Stop it, Estel, you fool."

The world stopped.

"L-Legolas?"

The prince flipped him over so that he was lying on his back, still firmly held down. "If I let you go, are you going to stop trying to get to that stupid cliff edge?"

How was it possible? Legolas, alive. Was he hallucinating?

"Estel? Speak to me."

He opened his mouth to say something… and burst into tears.

Legolas gathered him into his arms, and Aragorn clung desperately to his friend. "Hush, Estel, all is well. I'm alright."

"You – I –"

He couldn't get the words out past his sobbing. All Aragorn could do was hold as tightly he could to his friend, praying that this wasn't some vision that would be taken away at any moment.

"I'm sorry, mellon nin," Legolas murmured, rocking Aragorn gently like he'd done when the human was just a child. "I'm sorry you were hurt so."

"Please don't – leave me," Aragorn begged. "P-Please…"

"I will not leave you, gwador. I would never do that to you."

"W-what – happened? This had b-better not be your idea of a good p-prank."

"The spider venom I was bitten with mimicked all the symptoms of death. Ada had already buried me – I had to dig myself out. I only just arrived in time to save him from his own grief, but I was too late to stop the letter. I rode as fast as I could. Looks like I got here just in time."

Aragorn nodded. "I wish I was an elf," he whispered.

"Don't wish that! Had you been, you might have been gone before I could get to you. My heart nearly died in my chest when I saw you going for that cliff edge. I can't believe you, Estel. I saw it in your eyes – you really would have jumped. What were you thinking?"

"Like you're one to talk. What if it had been me who died?"

Legolas shifted guiltily. "I wouldn't have jumped off a cliff."

"No, because you're an elf. You would have let your grief take you before you had time to go to a cliff."

"It's not something we can always help, Estel," Legolas defended.

Aragorn didn't want to argue. He was still held loosely in the prince's embrace. He wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging so tightly that Legolas gasped a small protest for his ribs, but didn't push him away.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

Legolas looked stumped by the question. "I… I don't know. The whole trip, I felt like something was pulling me urgently onward toward Imladris. When I reached a fork in the road, though, I found myself turning away from the path and coming this way. I just knew that this was where I needed to be."

"I should have always known you'd find me, gwador." Aragorn pressed a fond kiss to the prince's brow.

"Estel… I'm sorry, but we need to go."

He didn't tear his eyes away from Legolas, but his voice was colored with annoyance as he responded to Elladan. "Not now, El. Give me a minute."

"No, we have to go. Legolas, get him up."

Legolas and Elladan exchanged a look that Aragorn didn't entirely understand. Suddenly, Legolas was pulling him to his feet. "Come, you are needed back at Imladris."

"What? Why?"

Elladan came over to the two of them, grabbing Aragorn's arm and yanking him to his feet. "No time for questions, let's go."

Aragorn was still clutching Legolas for all his worth. He didn't want to let go of his friend. It was too soon. The horrendous pain and grief were too recently banished.

Legolas tried to move toward his horse, but realized that he couldn't, that he was being held in place. "Estel? We have to go."

"I –" He knew it was pathetic. Legolas was alive. He'd be riding right next to his friend. He couldn't expect to hold onto him forever, but Aragorn couldn't bring himself to let go.

Understanding softened the prince's features. "Come, you can ride with me."

Aragorn could have collapsed with relief.

Elladan frowned. "It will be faster if we don't overburden one horse…"

"No, Elladan." Legolas' voice was so final that Elladan made no further protests.

Aragorn mounted up behind Legolas, who jostled his hands. "A little looser, mellon nin. I'd like for Lord Elrond not to have to heal me of broken ribs when we arrive."

"Sorry." Aragorn loosened his hold slightly, resting his head on Legolas' back.

To his surprise, Elladan set off for Imladris at a dead gallop, and Legolas followed suit. What was that look that had passed between the two of them? Something more was going on than he understood, but Aragorn couldn't bring himself to question it right now. Legolas was safe. That was all that mattered.

When they clattered into the courtyard, Elrohir ran out to meet them. His eyes moved over Aragorn and Legolas, relief evident on his face.

He started toward them, his gaze fixed on Aragorn. Aragorn held out his arms to embrace his brother, but Elrohir's expression was swiftly morphing to one of rage. Aragorn was entirely unprepared as his brother's fist smashed into his jaw.

"How could you, Estel!" Elrohir yelled as Legolas and Elladan were forced to drag him away as he struggled to get in another hit. "How could you do this to Ada? Let me at him, I'll kill him myself!"

Aragorn was shocked at this reaction. Yes, Elrohir had the right to be angry, but he'd never expected it to be to this extent. At his twin's words, Elladan paled and swayed alarmingly. "It's true, then."

"Of course it's true!" Elrohir howled. "What did he expect?"

"What are you two talking about?"

"ADA! He's dying, Estel, you stupid, stupid child, all because of what you've done!"

Had Legolas not been there to catch him, Aragorn would have fallen to the ground as his legs collapsed. "No," he whispered.

"Come on, only you can help him now."

Legolas half carried him through the halls to Elrond's rooms. The twins were close behind them, but Aragorn didn't care Elrohir hit him again; he deserved it.

Elrond was lying in bed, paler than Aragorn had ever seen him. His eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling only shallowly.

"Ada! Ada, please, I'm alright, I'm here! Wake up." Aragorn shook his shoulders roughly. "Please, Ada, don't leave me… Why?" he demanded of his brothers. "He didn't even know that I was dead! Surely you told him you were going to stop me?"

"He knew you'd never give up," Elrohir said sadly. "Once you'd made the decision, you'd find a way, no matter what we did. He thought you were as good as dead."

Never once had Aragorn thought that his suicide would drive his father to a death of grief. "Please, Ada," he sobbed. "Don't be too far gone. Please."

The Valar were kind this day, because Elrond's eyelids fluttered. "Estel?"

"I'm here, Ada. I'm not leaving you, I swear. Legolas is fine, he's here. It was all a mistake, just a stupid mistake."

"Estel… you are really here?" Elrond blinked up at him. "Your brothers caught you in time?"

"Yes, and thank the Valar they did." Legolas stepped forward, grasping Elrond's hand. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, hir nin."

Elrond's color was returning quickly, and he drew a deep breath as he sat up. "It is alright. No harm done, Legolas."

Aragorn snorted. He doubted the wounds on his heart would be healing any time soon. Legolas laid a sympathetic hand on his back.

Elrond stared between the three tearstained faces of his sons. "I'm sorry to have scared you so. Come, let us share a meal together, and perhaps a nice, strong bottle of wine."

Aragorn kept a hand fisted in Legolas' tunic as the group made their way to the dining hall, which meant when Elrohir pulled him to a stop, the prince stopped too.

"I'm sorry, Estel. I spoke out of grief and anger. I never should have shouted at you, or said the things I did."

He pulled his brother into a one-armed hug, his other hand still keeping a firm hold on Legolas. "It's alright, El. This has been a stressful day for all of us."

They were half way through the second bottle of wine when a harassed-looking Mithrandir strode in. He was dusty and smelled like a horse.

"Mithrandir! This is a pleasant surprise." Elrond stood up to greet his old friend, but backed up a step at the look the wizard was giving him. He glared around at all assembled, as though they were misbehaving children who had vexed him to no end.

"I received a rather panicked message from the Valar," he told them.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look. It wasn't often that the Valar sent direct messages to Middle Earth, even to one such as Mithrandir.

"Apparently, they foresaw no small amount of chaos being caused by a simple spider bite – namely, the deaths of Legolas, Thranduil, Estel, Elrond, and quite possibly Elladan and Elrohir."

Aragorn stared at his two brothers, who looked guiltily at their feet. So they would have faded from grief, too, then. He wasn't exactly surprised, but he could hardly call himself happy. After all, he was mortal, and he would die one day. Was he going to take his whole family with him?

"Quite a hefty list, considering that the spider bite in question isn't even fatal." Mithrandir folded his arms, but no one would meet his eyes. "Anyway, I've been sent to give you a message before something like this happens again. When Aragorn dies – whenever that may be – he will go to Valinor."

Shock was on all faces in the room, except Mithrandir's; he was still glaring. "What?" Aragorn wasn't the only one who was confused "But I'm mortal!"

"Exceptions have been and will be made. Do you truly think the Valar so cruel that they would separate you from everyone you love? No, Aragorn, you will live on in the Undying Lands until the end of times. Now, I want the word of every foolish elf in this room that when Aragorn dies, you will sail to meet him. None of this dying from grief business you all seem so ready to accept.

"And Aragorn – if you ever feel taken by need to do something stupid, you can sail to Valinor, just as any elf could. You understand?"

"Yes," Aragorn said, glad that Mithrandir didn't know the details of the last day, though he suspected that the wizard guessed too much for his liking.

"We understand, Mithrandir. You have our word." The twins exchanged looks of joy and relief. It was more than they – or Aragorn – could ever have hoped for. Death would not part him from his elven family as they had all feared.

"You have my word, also. It is a long time since you have looked at me like a misbehaving elfling, old friend." Elrond smiled, a smile which Mithrandir returned.

He then turned to Legolas. "Well? Your word, Legolas."

Why was Legolas hesitating?

"I… I'm not sure I can," the prince admitted. "Not that I wouldn't want to… I'm just not sure if my heart will last long enough to take me to Valinor if I lose Estel."

Mithrandir's firece look softened. "You will have the strength, I can promise you that much. If you have the will, the strength required will be given to you."

Finally, Legolas agreed. "Then I give you my word."

"Good! I should be off, then."

"No, Mithrandir, please, stay a while. It has been too long." Elrond gestured for his friend to sit down. "At least share a meal with us."

Mithrandir hesitated. "Fine, one meal, but then I have to leave. I have a rather stern conversation to have with the Thranduil about the wisdom of leaving his people without a king or heir."

Legolas snorted into his wine glass. "I'd like to be there for that conversation. Ada doesn't' take well to scolding, Mithrandir. That will be some battle of wills to see."

"No way, you're not leaving!" Everyone heard the definite note of panic in Aragorn's voice, and Legolas winced slightly as his friend's grip on his leg suddenly became bruising. Aragorn hadn't been out of contact with Legolas once since the cliff, and he wasn't ready to let go anytime soon.

"Alright, Estel, I will stay. There is no need to injure me to ensure it. I would never leave when you needed me, mellon nin."

Aragorn let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Hey." Legolas rested his forehead against his friend's. "There is no need to cry, gwador. All is well."

"Sorry," Aragorn mumbled. "It's just… hard to forget."

"I know," the prince soothed. "Come on, you're exhausted, let's get you to bed."

Aragorn allowed himself to be hugged by his brothers and father and mumbled a goodbye to Mithrandir before letting Legolas lead him to the rooms the prince used when he stayed at Imladris.

He tugged Aragorn into bed and lay down next to his friend. Aragorn quickly snuggled into his side, listening to the steady beat of the elf's heart.

"Sleep, mellon nin. I will be here when you wake."

Aragorn was already close to drifting off. He felt like he'd climbed a dozen mountains in the past day. "You should warn your father," he mumbled. "Mithrandir won't be the only one having words with him. Ada can't be happy about the letter he received. Thranduil might want to run."

"It was a mistake, Estel! Ada would never do something like that intentionally. He truly thought I was dead."

"I know, but it was a mistake that nearly killed me and Ada, and possibly the twins. You can understand why he'd want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I guess so." Legolas sighed. "Ada is going to have a rough couple of weeks. I suppose it won't be as bad for him as for some." He tenderly brushed Aragorn's hair back.

Aragorn knew he was right. He'd probably be an old man before he stopped having nightmares about Legolas' supposed death, and despite the fact that his grief had been lifted, he still felt like he might burst into tears at the slightest provocation. He'd be fragile for some time after this, no doubt.

His fingers unconsciously tightened on Legolas' tunic, and Legolas pulled him closer in response, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"I'm alive," he murmured. "I won't leave you."

Then he started singing softly, and it wasn't long before his voice lulled Aragorn to sleep. His last thought was to send a prayer to the Valar, thanking them for the heartbeat under his ear. His heart had died when he'd thought that Legolas was gone, and he was grateful beyond words that it wasn't true, that it had all been a mistake.

Even in sleep, he held onto Legolas, but the prince seemed quite content be held immobile. He continued singing, hoping that the lullaby would ease Aragorn's dreams, but if not, he would be here for his friend. Thanks to the Valar's promise, he knew that he always would be, even after death.

But for now, they had much to live for, and Legolas couldn't wait to find out what adventures fate had in store for them.


End file.
